


Australia-Islandia. Dzienniki międzygwiezdne

by LLP



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/pseuds/LLP
Summary: Dania, Norwegia i Islandia przyjeżdżają na wakacje do Australii. Co może pójść nie tak?Wszystko, to przecież Australia.Pisany w 2010 roku, postanowiłam do niego wrócić, bo dalej lubię wplatanie kulturowych odniesień w fanfiki. I dalej lubię dziobaki.





	1. Rozdział I: G'DAY!

     Dania wolno postawił na ziemi niesione przez siebie bagaże. Wolno otarł pot z czoła. Wolno podrapał się po nosie. Wszystko to, by odwlec chwilę, w której będzie musiał się wyprostować i spojrzeć przed siebie.

Na całym świecie istnieją różne rodzaje domów. Drewniane litewskie domy, angielskie zamki, polskie dworki szlacheckie, współczesne domki jednorodzinne, bungalowy, mieszkania w blokach, kawalerki. Dania potrafił nawet wyobrazić sobie – czy raczej przywołać z pamięci obrazy z Discovery Chanel – bardziej ,,egzotyczne" odmiany domostw – domy na słupach, himalajskie chaty, igloo. Ba! Danek z rodzimej (i do dziś czytanej wstydliwie pod kołdrą) literatury znał bajkowy pałac Królowej Śniegu i kwiatowe mieszkanko Calineczki.

Ale taki dom...

Ale takie _coś_ nie przyszłoby mu do głowy. Nigdy.

Jedyne słowo, które w tej chwili wahania przeszło mu przez gardło, znaczyło mniej więcej:

\- Ja pierdolę.

\- Nie zaczynaj, bo nie skończysz. – mruknął Norwegia stawiając swoje walizki obok Danii. – Ile mamy jeszcze iść?

\- Nic. To tutaj.

      Norwegia uniósł brwi. Dziwny twór stojący na końcu piaszczystej dróżki przy odrobinie dobrej woli można byłoby nazwać chatką (o ile przyjmie się, że chatki mogą mieć kształt zbliżony do Arki Noego i pośrodku nich może rosnąć rozłożysty baobab). Prawie-chatka nie miała jednego określonego koloru, gdyż zbita była z drewnianych desek wszelkiej maści (dodać tu należy, że deski nie zawsze muszą być prostokątne). Z okrągłych, wysoko umieszczonych okienek sączyła się fantazyjna roślinność, zwisająca liśćmi aż do przy-prawie-chatkowego ogródka, w którym rosły małe jeszcze drzewka eukaliptusowe. W skąpej trawie prawie-ogródka baraszkowały króliki w ilości nieprzyzwoitej. Prawie-ogródek prawie-chatki okalała prawie-fosa nawadniająca, z boku zakończona małym młynkiem. W fosie coś się pluskało, nie bardzo jednak było wiadomo, co.

     Norek usiadł na walizce, opierając brodę o dłoń. Popatrzył beznamiętnie na Danię. Ten drugi błyskawicznie wyczuł płynącą z tej beznamiętności ironię, zgryźliwość, niezadowolenie i prosty przekaz „Ty ośle", więc zareagował sobie właściwie równie szybkim wkurwieniem.

\- Zabiję tego brytola. – mruknął pod nosem.

\- Może nie będzie tak permanentnie beznadziejnie. – westchnął Norwegia, wykazując niespotykaną jak na swoje możliwości dozę optymizmu. – W końcu uczciwe kupiłeś te bilety. Arthur jest zbyt dobrze wychowany, by robić oczywiste szwindle...

Danek przypatrywał się koniuszkom swoich butów. Dobrze pamiętał tę poprzednią sobotę, kiedy w kopenhadzkim barze Arthur zwyczajowo upił się piwem Carlsberg, a potem…a potem również zwyczajowo było gorzej. Między jednym a drugim schnapsem Anglik zaczął chlipać, szlochać, wyzywać wszelki lud nie mieszkający na Wyspach, a przede wszystkim błagać Danka, aby zamiast niego pojechał w odwiedziny do Australii. Intuicja nie przestrzegła Danka, że skoro Arthur o swoim kuzynie mówi „ten szalony barbarzyńca", to wycieczka może być mało atrakcyjna. Jednak wewnętrzny głos, zwany instynktem samozachowawczym, podpowiadał mu, że o tych szczegółach nie należy informować Norwegii. Zwłaszcza teraz.

     Wierzył bowiem głęboko, że pod tą warstwą lodu, śniegu, szronu, wiecznej zmarzliny i klimatu subpolarnego, jego Norcia jest prawdziwym aniołem, który ze względu na swoje nieziemskie pochodzenie i bajkową urodę ma prawo być nieczuły, zimny, obojętny, wyniosły, złośliwy, zgryźliwy, marudny, a to wszystko dlatego, że jest nieśmiały i niewinny, i delikatny, nawet wtedy, gdy znajduje w sobie dość siły, by dać Dankowi krzesłem przez łeb. Tą łatwą do podważenia wiarę należało wytrwale bronić przez sceptycyzmem, którego poziom wraz z ilością połamanych krzeseł nieco w Danii wzrastał. Starał się więc nie prowokować sytuacji, w której znowu się pokłócą, powyzywają, sięgną po topory (Dania) lub krzesła (Norwegia). Jak na razie w tych staraniach było oczywiście 34220 : 0 dla toporów i krzeseł. Dawniej było gorzej, i właśnie to „dawniej" Danek chciał teraz naprawić. Dlatego wyciągnął Norwegie na wspólne wakacje.

Norwegie i Islandię.

       Ten drugi, kiedy już dogonił towarzyszy podróży, przysłuchiwał się ich kłótni tylko przez chwilę. Zaraz zwinął się na swojej przysadzistej walizce w kłębek i po prostu zasnął. Podróż na nieznany, obcy kontynent była dla niego zdecydowanie wyczerpująca. Choć, jeśli zapytać Islandię, co nie jest dla niego zdecydowanie wyczerpujące, ilość wymienionych czynności byłaby do policzenia na palcach jednej ręki. Na przykład, dwa dni spędzone przy komputerze, bez snu i bez jedzenia (nie licząc kilograma rodzynek i litrowej puszki coca-coli) nie są dla niego tak wyczerpujące, jak przymus wyjścia z domu do sklepu. Kolejne dwa dni, spędzone na łowieniu ryb na skraju jakiejś skarpy także nie są wyczerpujące – co innego zapytać nieznajomą osobę o godzinę. Pisać niezrozumiałe ksiązki i komponować niezrozumiałą muzykę – łatwe. Poprosić o pomoc – trudne. Dać się wyciągnąć na wakacje – niewykonalne. Ale Danek potrafił. Pobajerował, poopowiadał bajki, a przede wszystkim sam wszystko załatwił, łącznie z spakowaniem islandzkiej walizki. Islandia miał słabość do osób, które zwalniały go z trudu podejmowania decyzji. I nieco słabości do Danii.

      Teraz jednak najbardziej go interesowało, czy niebo tutaj zawsze jest takie niebieskie. A, nie. W zasadzie to najbardziej go teraz interesowało, dlaczego musi być tutaj tak gorąco. Zanim jednak zaczął rozważać jakieś hipotezy, zachrapał. Dania i Norwegia popatrzyli przelotnie w jego stronę – ale zaraz odwrócili się, bo usłyszeli wesoły głos:

\- G'DAAAAY!

Na progu prawie-chatki stał jej właściciel, czyli Australia. Był to dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna, jednak wesoło błyskające oczy odmładzały go o co najmniej dziesięć lat. W zasadzie w jasnej koszuli piaskowego koloru i z fryzurą osób, które rzadko zaglądają do lustra (z niewiadomej przyczyny dwa kosmyki nad czołem sterczały jak czubek kakadu), wyglądał jak gimnazjalista wypuszczony na wycieczkę szkolną do ogrodu zoologicznego. Albo jak kapucynka wypuszczona z ogrodu zoologicznego do gimnazjum. Choć jego śnieżnobiały uśmiech mówił „mój śnieżnobiały uśmiech to nie żadna lamerska pasta Colgate, ale przecier z krokodyla, którego udusiłem własnymi rękami". Co do rąk, może nie wyglądały na takie, co by krokodyla udusiły – ale na pewno by spróbowały. Jednak i o nich nic pewnego nie można było stwierdzić, bo Australia w chwili obecnej entuzjastycznie nimi machał na wszystkie strony.

\- Ooo, czy to wy? To na pewno wy, bo kto by się ładował w taki busz? Jeee, zarąbiście! Super, że już jesteście! Chata jest trochę nieogarnięta, ale kto by się tym przejmował, co? Aaa! Ty na pewno jesteś Dania! Poznaję po minie srogiego wikinga!

\- Nie, jestem Norwegia. – odpowiedział Norwegia z miną srogiego wikinga.

\- No, też prawda. Dania chyba powinien być wyższy.

Na czole Norwegii pojawiła się pulsująca żyłka, która pojawiała się naprawdę rzadko.

\- To ty jesteś Dania? – brnął dalej Australia, nie zważając na swój nietakt i potrząsając uciśniętą dłonią Danii zdecydowanie zbyt energicznie. - Ty też jesteś niewyrośnięty, co z wami jest, chłopaki? Macie tam u was chyba kiepskie diety! Ale nic się nie bójta- jutro zabiorę was do Sidney na filety z kangura, prawda, że zarąbiście? Bo nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale kangury są całkiem jadalne, no i mamy tu ich dużo, a jeśli chodzi o dziobaki...

Ale Dania nie słuchał już nic od słowa „niewyrośnięty", tylko grzebał w swojej walizce w poszukiwaniu topora, ewentualnie krzesła. Nie przeszkadzało to Australii opowiedzieć w 5 minut 50 najbardziej zarąbistych ciekawostek o dziobakach („Miałem kiedyś jednego, hodowałem go w wannie, ale w końcu uciekł przez sedes"). Następnie tubylec przykucnął przy śpiącej Islandii:

\- Ooo! Co to jest? Nie wiem, co to jest, ale to jest zarąbiste! Czy to jest jadalne?

\- Islandia? Nie, raczej nie. – odpowiedział Norek.

\- Nie, nie. Mówiłem raczej o tym. Czy ten stworek jest jadalny? Czy się trochę nadpsuł w czasie podróży? – zapytał Australia, podnosząc za nogę omdlałego z gorąca maskonura.

\- Maskonur? No, to jest jadalne. Nawet go tam podają, z takim fajnym sosem... Choć Ajsi to nie przepada, gdy… - odpowiedział mu Dania.

\- Co za Ajsi? – przerwał mu Norwegia. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

\- No... Islandia... Iceland... Icey…Ajsi… - kontynuował mężczyzna. – Kiedyś tak na niego mówiłem, Norcio.

\- Nie. Jestem. „Norcią". – Norwegia zgromił rudzielca wzrokiem i usiadł na swojej walizce. Podparł rękoma czoło w geście zupełnej niemocy. Przez głowę przemknęło mu wiele myśli. Na przykład, co robi teraz w tym kraju, na ziemi rozgrzanej jak blacha do pieczenia? Po co kolejny raz dał się wyciągnąć Danii na wakacje? Dlaczego zgodził się, by Islandia z nimi jechał? Dlaczego opala się na czerwono i zaraz zejdzie mu skóra z ramion i będzie to okropnie wyglądać? Co kierowało siłami wyższymi, gdy stwarzały zapchlony nordycki typ urody? Dlaczego świat jest beznadziejny? Wszystkim tym refleksjom dał upust rzucając w stronę Danka pomruk:

\- Osioł.

Dania oparł dłonie na biodrach.

\- Słuchaj, Norko. Pojechaliśmy do Legolandu- źle. Pojechaliśmy do parku Andersena – źle. Pojechaliśmy do delfinarium- dobrze, dopóki nie wpadłeś do wody.

\- Wepchnąłeś mnie.

\- Klepnąłem w ramię. Trzeba było się mnie trzymać.

\- Wolę umrzeć. – syknął Norek i była to prawda. Gdyby wtedy złapał Danka za rękę, i tak pewnie by umarł. Ze wstydu.

\- Ciągle marudzisz, ale to JA w końcu to wszystko załatwiam, JA to organizuję i próbuję cię trochę rozruszać, a…

\- Czy jesteśmy już na miejscu? – zapytał cichy, ochrypły głos. Kłócący się spojrzeli na Islandię. Szarowłosy przecierał zaspane oczy i wyglądał jak skołowane zwierzątko, które wpadło do pralki. Nawiasem mówiąc, często tak wyglądał.

\- Tak. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Wstań i przywitaj się z… - Dania odwrócił się w stronę miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Australia-ale mężczyzny już tam nie było. Wywołaną tym faktem konsternację przerwał trzask blaszanych garnków. I skrzek maskonura. To, co się stało po chwili, przerosło oczekiwania wszystkich. Po pierwsze, kto by dał wiarę, że Islandia może tak wrzasnąć.

\- BJOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK!!! – wrzasnął Islandia i zerwał się na równe nogi. A następnie rzucił się na ratunek Bjork, czyli swojemu maskonurowi. Dania i Norwegia ruszyli z kopyta za nim – i kiedy wpadli do kuchni, zobaczyli tylko, jak Ajsi bierze spory zamach i powala Australię niezawodną techniką znaną od czasów starożytnych – „cios prosto w nos". Czy jak kto woli- „strzał prosto w ryj". Właściciel prawie-chatki runął na podłogę. Nic z tego sobie nie zrobił maskonur, który całkiem wesoły i bezpieczny taplał się w blaszanej misce z zimną wodą. I tak zaczęła się ta niewiarygodna historia.

 

Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi...

\--

Dopiski kulturowe i nie tylko:

* bracia nordyccy – wolałam darować sobie rozstrzyganie, kto jest czyimś bratem, bo wyszłoby to chyba zbyt problemowe, a fanfik nie taki miał być. Australia nazwany jest „kuzynem" Anglii, ale to też na zasadzie dalekiej rodziny...

* Carlsberg i schnaps – dopiero niedawno się dowiedziałam, że Carlsberg to duńskie piwo, a schanps to duńska ziołowa wódka, 40%. Schnap się pije zazwyczaj tylko na pierwszy toast.

* Kuzyn Australia, ten szalony barbarzyńca – wolałam, by Arthur był zrozpaczony australijskimi manierami, niż by wyzywał kuzyna od złodziei i morderców – choć byłoby to uzasadnione, bo Australia długo była kolonią karną Anglii.

* rodzynki i litrowa puszka coca-coli – na Islandii rzeczywiście sprzedaje się litrowe puszki coca-coli. Islandia przoduje w spożyciu coli od lat – co rocznie wypada tam ok. 115 litrów na osobę. A rodzynki to jakiś narodowy fetysz chyba. Gdy czytałam opowiadania islandzkiego noblisty, Laxnessa, często było tam o rodzynkach.

* dziobaki – dziobaki są naprawdę zarąbiste.

26 XII 2009


	2. Rozdział II: Krzyż Południa

Dla osoby, która ma niespokojny sen i często przewraca się z boku na bok, spanie w hamaku jest co najmniej kontrowersyjne. Dania i Norwegia oczywiście spali twardo, pochrapując na dwa głosy. Byli okropnie zmęczeni przeżyciami minionego dnia i niewiele ich obchodziło, że hamakowe posłanie huśta się półtora metra nad ziemią. 

Tymczasem Islandia, kiedy kolejny raz zbierał się po upadku twarzą na podłogę, postanowił trochę przejść się po pseudo-chatce. Nogi same zaniosły go do kuchni. 

Wyglądała dość zwyczajnie – nie licząc lodówki, która była pokryta czymś ala skóra krokodyla. No, nie licząc także piecyka, czy też jego braku (w kącie stała kuchenka polowa). Nie licząc jeszcze paru szczegółów, na które szarowłosy nie miał już ani siły, ani ochoty zwracać uwagi. Chciał tylko coś zjeść. Coś normalnego. Albo nawet nienoramalnego – starczy tylko, że nie będzie musiał wysłuchiwać opowieści, co to jest, jak zostało upolowane, i dlaczego krokodyle słonowodne czasem można spotkać w wodach słodkich. I ani słowa o dziobakach.   
Po intensywnych poszukiwaniach, utrudnionych tym, że przy grzebaniu w lodówce Islandia nie mógł się zdecydować, czy zamknąć oczy (by nie widzieć tego, co tam może być-a może być wszystko) czy ich nie zamykać (by po omacku nie dotknąć tego, co tam może być – a może być wszystko), wreszcie wyciągnął kilka puszek z tuńczykiem w oleju. Puszka z tuńczykiem z oleju – to było coś dość znajomego, przyjemnego, ciepłego i rodzinnego na miarę Islandii. Szarowłosy prawie by się uśmiechnął, gdyby nie to, że prawie nigdy się nie uśmiechał.  
Zatopił się w wiklinowym fotelu, z uczuciem błogości, które dawno już mu nie towarzyszyło. Wcinał kawałki ryby- widelcem prosto z puszki. I wtedy jego wzrok padł na szare futerko leżące na parapecie. 

Szare futerko (czy cokolwiek innego) leżące na parapecie (lub na dowolnym innym miejscu w tym domu) nie wzbudziłoby w nim dość silnych emocji, gdyby owe szare futerko nie posiadało pary czerwonych, świecących oczu. Spojrzenie z nich rzucane było niemal magnetyczne – więc Islandia zastygł w oczekiwaniu. W głowie pojawiło mu się nieśmiała myśl, czy widelec (z zatkniętym na nim kawałkiem tuńczyka lub bez) jest wystarczającą bronią przeciwko parapetowemu monstrum. Z kłębowiska szarego futerka wyciągnęła się niezgrabna łapa zakończona ostrymi jak brzytwa, czarnymi pazurami. Łapa pochwyciła tuńczyka z widelca, który to tuńczyk został następnie obwąchany przez czarny nos o ruchliwych nozdrzach. Monstrum wydało pomruk dezaprobaty i z powrotem zatknęło kawałek ryby na widelec.   
\- Ooo, tu jesteś, Bingo, skurczybyku! – zawołał oczywiście za głośno Australia, wchodząc do kuchni. Islandia wzdrygnął się. W duchu pożegnał błogosławioną chwilę samotności i cicho westchnął.  
\- To jest Bingo, mój miś koala. Zarąbisty, nie? Chodź, pokaż się, Bingo, stary łobuzie! – mężczyzna pochwycił misia, który zaraz ufnie oplótł łapami jego szyję. – Jest wyjątkowo cwany jak na koalę. Źle mu z oczu patrzy, ale to dlatego, że jest nieśmiały. Ale ciebie chyba polubił. Co, Bingo?   
Zanim Islandia zdążył zaprotestować, miś koala został mu wręczony – i jak często w takich sytuacjach bywa, podmiot wręczany radził sobie lepiej niż podmiot, któremu podmiot wręczany został wręczony. Misiek przytulił się ciasno do wąskiej klatki piersiowej Islandii i siłą uchwytu łap zasugerował, że nie ma ochoty puścić. Islandia poczuł się nieco niekomfortowo w tej prawie macierzyńskiej pozie, kiedy to przykleiło się do niego jakieś małe życie - które, nawiasem mówiąc, nie było wcale takie małe i miało ostre, czarne pazury. Poetycko można byłoby napisać, że koala przytulany do Islandii wyglądał jak diablątko w objęciach anioła. Bliżej stanu rzeczy i przyziemnej rzeczywistości ciasnej, zapyziałej kuchni należy odnotować, że Bingo ostatecznie wyglądał jak szary kłębek sił ciemności, który wdrapał się na szary kłębek nieszczęścia, jakim był Islandia.   
\- No, a nie mówiłem? Zaprzyjaźnicie się, co? – rzucił wesoło Australia.  
W kuchni nastała cisza, w której trakcie szarowłosy chłopak zastanawiał się, którą z opcji odpowiedzi wybrać. A-„tak". B-„nie". C-„nie wiem". D-„zabierz ode mnie to brudne zwierzę". Cisza przeciągnęła się sporo, więc Islandia postanowił zmienić temat:  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Hę? Za co?  
\- Za... za twój nos. Przepraszam. Ja...  
\- A, nos. Się nie przejmuj się. To mi się ciągle zdarza. To znaczy, nie dostać nokaut. – Australia roześmiał się (znowu) głośno – Tylko czasem z czegoś spadam.  
\- Spadasz?  
\- No, się spada. Z drzewa, na przykład. Albo ze skały. No, ewentualnie ze schodów.  
\- Ze schodów też mi się zdarza. – przytaknął Islandia i poczuł się raźniej. Jeszcze nie wychwycił subtelnej różnicy, że próby surfingu schodami w dół to nie to samo, co potykanie się o własne nogi.   
\- Trza uważać. – Australia uśmiechnął się i wesoło zerknął Islandii w oczy. To sprawiło, że Islandia momentalnie przestał czuć się raźniej. A już w ogóle mniej raźniej się poczuł, kiedy wzrok Australii całkiem bezczelnie ześlizgnął się po jego może nie kusej, ale też nie zbyt długiej, bo sięgającej przed kolana koszuli nocnej.  
\- Na słońce też uważaj. – mówił dalej Aussie.- Na oparzenia dobra jest miazga z liści kapusty, ale kapusia kiepsko u nas rośnie. No, można też zrobić okłady z miodu. – przerwał i znowu spojrzał w twarz Islandii.  
\- Masz ładne nogi. – powiedział całkiem bezpośrednio.  
Islandia w duchu westchnął. 

Nie przepadał za bezpośredniością. Można nawet powiedzieć, że był zaprzysiężonym wrogiem bezpośredniości, odkąd Polska w dość bezpośredni sposób wyjaśnił mu, co to jest prostytucja. Na szczęście nie był to ZUPEŁNIE bezpośredni sposób wyjaśniania, ale pisanie próśb do rządu polskiego o dodatkowy przydział prezerwatyw nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych wspomnień Islandii. Wolałby dostać Prince Polo. I to nie przed i nie po, tylko zamiast.   
Podsumowując, Islandia nie lubił bezpośredniości, a już na pewno nie takiej, która by dotyczyła jego osoby. Oczywiście, w pewien sposób było miło słyszeć, kiedy obcokrajowcy przytakują obiegowej legendzie o tym, jak to wikingowie zabrali na Islandię najpiękniejsze niewiasty z wysp brytyjskich– i dlatego Islandki są takie piękne, w odróżnieniu od kobiet, które zostały w Wielkiej Brytanii. Szarowłosy nie mógł jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdy tylko wychyli nos ze swojej małej wysepki, wszyscy patrzą na niego jak na dziwadło i tylko życzliwie dziwią się, że z tej zapyziałej jamy nie wypełzło coś brzydszego.  
Na wszelki wypadek poinformował:  
\- Nie jestem kobietą.  
Australia zamrugał.  
\- No nie. – potwierdził tonem przyrodnika-znawcy mówiącego: „samiczki mają inne ubarwienie". – A faceci nie mogą mieć ładnych nóg?  
Policzki Islandii zmieniły ubarwienie. 

Australia nie rozumiał zakłopotania kolegi. Znowu zerknął na jego nogi, a gdy podniósł wzrok, zbliżył twarz do twarzy szarowłosego. Na moment wydał się poważny i powiedział prawie konspiracyjnym szeptem:  
\- Pokazać ci coś naprawdę, ale to naprawdę zarąbistego?

Islandia przez chwilę zamyślił się, czy pytanie o pokazywanie „czegoś naprawdę, ale to naprawdę zarąbistego" w prokuraturze podchodzi pod molestowanie seksualne. Aussie nie miał chyba jednak złych zamiarów. Co najwyżej zastrzeli Islandię, utnie mu głowę i powiesi jako trofeum nad kominkiem. Jeśli to będzie gwarancją spokoju, Islandia może rozważyć tę propozycję. Skinął więc jeszcze nieuciętą głową.

Poszli po schodach na piętro prawie-chatki, potem drabiną na strych (który był zagracony, jak to strychy na każdej szerokości geograficznej), a następnie po drabince sznurowej wdrapali się na konary baobabu (który, jak przypominamy, rósł sobie w najlepsze pośrodku prawie-chatki). Chłopak nie przywykł do chodzenia po drzewach („Na Islandii mamy 6 drzew."), ale gałęzie wydawały się solidne. Na tyle solidne, że na jednych z najbardziej wysuniętych z korony umieszczony był materac. Kiedy i na materac się wdrapali, Australia wskazał palcem w górę.

I wtedy Islandia poznał definicję „czegoś naprawdę, ale to naprawdę zarąbistego". 

Na granatowej powierzchni nieba lśniła teraz niepoliczalna liczba gwiazd. Wyglądały jak mikroskopijne odłamki błyszczącego szkła rozsypane na aksamicie. Pulsowały życiem, mrugały łobuzersko, niemal tańczyły w tym swoim radosnym rozedrganiu. Nie sposób było spojrzeń na nie i się nie uśmiechnąć. Islandia, który widział gwiazdy jeszcze rzadziej, niż się uśmiechał, dopiero po kilku minutach odkrył, że wpatruje się w niebo z otwartymi ustami. 

Ale po tej nagłej radości poczuł dziwny smutek. Szukał znanych sobie gwiazdozbiorów – i nie znajdował ich. Wtedy właśnie uświadomił sobie, jak jest daleko od tego czegoś, co nazywa się „domem" – gdziekolwiek to jest. Nad tym skrawkiem ziemi świeciły zupełnie inne gwiazdy. Były jasne i piękne – ale „nie te". 

\- To jest Krzyż Południa. Widzisz? – Islandia nie widział, więc przysunął się bliżej mężczyzny (ale nie przesadzajmy z tą bliskością- w końcu to tylko Islandia), a Australia wskazał palcem poszczególne gwiazdy konstelacji. Potem dodał z nieukrywaną dumą:  
\- Ten gwiazdozbiór jest na mojej fladze narodowej.   
Islandia chciał powiedzieć, że na jego fladze też jest krzyż – ale nie powiedział. Krzyż skandynawski nie był taki wesoły i błyszczący. Australię pewnie nic by w nim nie zainteresowało. Dwie krzyżujące się linie. Nic zarąbistego. 

Leżeli na plecach i oglądali gwiazdy – a mimo, że to tak gorący kraj, noce są chłodne, więc przykryli się kocem. Australia wskazywał i nazywał niektóre z konstelacji. Wymieniał nazwy tak dziwne, że możliwe, że niektóre z nich sam wymyślił (dajmy na to, taki gwiazdozbiór „Dziobaka, Który Jeździ Na Wrotkach"), ale Islandia i tak słuchał z zaciekawieniem

Kiedy już powoli ciążyły mu powieki i przymykał je znużony, znowu zaczął tęsknić do sobie znanych gwiazd. Wszystko wydawało się ogromnie dalekie. Zerknął kątem oka na swojego gospodarza.

Jak można dogadać się z człowiekiem, który widzi zupełnie inne gwiazdy?

Takie niewesołe myśli często nawiedzały Islandię. Na szczęście w sytuacjach takich jak ta jego organizm sam się przed nimi bronił – po chwili chłopak zasnął.

 

Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi...

 

\---  
Dopiski kulturowe i insze :

* Polska, Islandia i prostytutki– Tak, owszem. Na Islandii w zasadzie nie było prostytucji, dopóki nie otworzono rynku pracy i 3 tysiące miłych pań z Polski tam przyjechało. Rząd islandzki pisał do polskiego, prosząc, by rząd polski dosłał im za tymi paniami kondomy, bo na wyspie już ich braknie. Fakt nie nagłaśniany przez media, nie tak znowu dziwnym trafem.

* Prince Polo – uwielbiane przez Islandczyków. Dziękuję Chalve'owi i Gimladen za wskazanie tego wątku, może jeszcze powróci.

* Islandki są piękne, w odróżnieniu od kobiet, które zostały w Wielkiej Brytanii – autentyczna anegdotka, bardzo popularna na Islandii i potwierdzana przez turystów.

* „Na Islandii mamy 6 drzew." – cytat z głównego bohatera „101 Reykjavik". Miejscami zabawna powieść współczesna, bełkotliwa jak każda powieść współczesna. 

* Bingo – no, nie pasuje?

 

26 XII'09 - 20 I'10


	3. Rozdział III – Najbardziej bonzowaty Wielki Dym w całym Lucky Landzie

Sydney to w zasadzie normalne miasto. W normalnych miastach też chyba zdarza się temperatura tak wysoka, że łatwiej wypić swoje lody niż je zjeść. Pewnie w normalnych miastach także są liczne umieszczone w samym centrum baseny dla szybkiej kąpieli i ochłody przed czterdziestostopniowym skwarem. Na sto procent niejedno normalne miasto ma wiele plaż, na których można się opalać w negliżu. Z całą stanowczością można zapewnić, że w normalnych miastach zdarza się, iż biznesmeni biegają po ulicach w krótkich spodenkach prasowanych w kant. Mniemać można, że także istnieją normalne miasta, w których to portach odławia się prawie codziennie siedmiometrowe krokodyle. A już na bank historia niejednego normalnego miasta zaczynała się od pijackiej orgii kilku setek złodziei i nie lepszych od nich strażników.  
Tak więc, Sydney to w zasadzie normalne miasto. No, może nie licząc przedmieść. 

\- … A w tym parku narodowym…  
\- W którym parku narodowym, w tym po prawo czy tym po lewo?  
\- W tym po lewo. No to w tym parku po lewo są owocożerne, szarogłowe latające lisy! – zakomunikował radośnie Australia  
\- …Co jest?  
\- Owocożerne, szarogłowe latające lisy!  
\- …  
W samochodzie zapadła niezręczna cisza. Pasażerowie na tylnym siedzeniu przez chwilę wyobrażali sobie, jak wyglądają owocożerne, szarogłowe latajace lisy i czy na pewno są owocożerne i czy przypadkiem nie wchodzą podróżnym do śpiworów.  
\- A w tym po prawo jest od czorta papu…  
\- Papużka!  
Islandia rzucił się do okna. Norwegia przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie widziałeś nigdy papugi?…- zaczął i chciał powiedzieć jeszcze coś kąśliwego, ale zagłuszył go trzepot skrzydeł – i chcąc nie chcąc, też rzucił się wyjrzeć przez okno. Podobnie uczynił też Dania, bo oczywiście każdy z nich widział papugi – w sklepie zoologicznym. Te za oknem, nie dość, że były na wolności i leciały sporą gromadą – to jeszcze były bajecznie kolorowe. Po prostu jakby niebo wybuchło tysiącem tęcz, jakby wszystkim aniołom rozlały się farby, jakby…  
\- … zupełnie jak paw!  
\- Danio, jesteś idiotą!  
\- Nie, nie chodziło mi o to, jakby ktoś puścił pawia!  
\- Już ja wiem, o co tobie chodziło!  
\- …jakbyś wiedział, to nie pozwoliłbyś mi na sobie leżeć…  
\- I TAK CI NIE POZWALAM.  
\- …możecie się odsunąć? – zapytał rozpłaszczony na szybie Islandia.  
\- Lecą do Hyde Parku, pewnie znowu obsrywać wszystkie wojenne pomniki. – zakomunikował niezmiennie wesołym tonem Australia, a pasażerowie tylnego siedzenia za ten czas poprzemieszczalni się tak, by nie naruszać swoich przestrzeni życiowych. – pokażę wam przez okno pomnik ANZAC-u, robi wrażenie.  
\- Obsrany na pewno.  
\- Hej! Bo wywalę z wozu!… O, to jest Oxford Street, tędy za dwa tygodnie będzie przechodzić Parada Gejowska…  
\- I co, Norciu, przeparadujemy się?  
\- Poparadowało cię?  
\- Skręcamy w William Street, tu też jest ciekawie...  
\- Oho, właśnie widzę! Niezłe laski!  
\- To są akurat transwestyci.  
\- …

Jeszcze wiele niespodzianek czekało ich podczas zwiedzania miasta – i nawet nie wszystkie były spowodowane wyraźnym ADHD przewodnika. Zaczęło się od drugiego śniadania i wczytywania się w dziwaczne menu, gdzie pośród dań chińskich i włoskich widniały smażone białe larwy, lody z nasionami akacji i quandongrowbumba (i żadnej z tych rzeczy, w szczególności tej ostatniej, goście nie chcieli jeść). W ostateczności skusili się na babeczkę pavlov („To jest deser zupełnie australijski, nie wierzcie żadnym głupim Kiwiszczom, co mówią inaczej!"). Potem zajrzeli do najstarszego i największego Australian Museum, gdzie Aussie z widocznie wrodzoną sobie gadatliwością, skłonnością do gestykulacji i lekkością używania słów uznawanych za kolokwialne, próbował opisać większość eksponatów – za co zostali wyproszeni przez zniecierpliwionych przewodników. W Hyde Park Barracks, muzeum utworzonym na miejscu więziennych baraków, gdzie wystawy przedstawiają życie skazańców, Australia stracił dobry humor. 

Rozchmurzył się dopiero wtedy, gdy znaleźli się w The Rocks – zabytkowej dzielnicy portowej, pełnej kolorowych kamieniczek, sklepików z sztuką aborygeńską i pubów, które wypełniał wesoły gwar rozmów. Przystanęli wreszcie przy okrągłym nabrzeżu zatoki.  
\- A tu macie symbol miasta – prześliczny, bielutki, zupełnie zarąbisty gmach Opery…  
\- …której projekt ukradliście pewnemu Duńczykowi…  
\- …którą zaprojektował pewien Duńczyk i dlatego akustyka jest o kant dupy potłuc. – skończył Australia, trochę z ukosa patrząc na Danię, który mu przerwał. – W dodatku od czorta kasy na to poszło, głównie do kieszeni projektanta.- dodał po chwili, jakby od niechcenia.  
\- Trzeba przyznać, że robi wrażenie. – stwierdził chłodno, ale taktownie Norwegia, wyczuwając napięcie między dwoma mężczyznami. – Wygląda jak…jak…  
\- Jak żagle. – powiedział Australia.  
\- Jak duńska porcelana. – powiedział Dania.  
\- Jak łabędź. – skończył Norwegia. Spojrzenie z ukosa, tym razem podwojone, przeniosło się na niego. Napięcie nie zmalało.  
Dopiero jakieś szuranie sprawiło, że wzrok zwiedzających powędrował w inną stronę – to Islandia ładował się na portowe ogrodzenie, by lepiej przyjrzeć się gmachowi Opery.  
\- Ej, Ajsi…- Dania zrobił krok do przodu. – To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł, możemy podejść bliżej…  
\- Wszystko w porządku. – odpowiedział chłopak, odgarniając włosy przydługiej grzywki z czoła. Zachwiał się trochę i podciągnął niezgrabnie, ale moment później stał na drucianej siatce, trzymając się jednego z jej wyższych słupków.  
\- Wpadniesz do wody!  
\- Nie wpadnę.  
\- Na pewno wpadniesz. – dołączył się Norwegia. – Przestań pajacować i zejdź.  
\- No to wpadnie, no i co? Od wody tak łatwo się nie umiera. – Australia podrapał się po głowie. – Chyba.  
Spojrzenie z ukosa produkcji duńskiej i norweskiej skierowane w jego stronę wyraźnie mówiło: „Ty się nie wtrącaj, bucu z buszu. My tu doskonale wiemy, że wystarczy Islandię na chwilę spuścić z oczu, a już wpada w kłopoty, a jak nie w kłopoty, to głową w drzwi, a nogą do wiadra". Spojrzenie Danii dodatkowo wzbogacone było o przypis: „A ta zasrana opera nie wygląda jak zasrane żagle!".  
Przepychanka słowna niezbyt lotnej treści („-Spadniesz! – Nie spadnę. – Spadniesz! –Nie spadnę.") miała oczywiście łatwy do przewidzenia finał. Po wyłowieniu Islandii z wody duet Dania-Norwegia wzdychał i uwijał się nad nim jak dwie marudne matki-kwoki, w czym prym wiódł Nor:  
\- A nie mówiłem!… Zdejmij koszulę, szybciej wyschnie. Dan, wyskakuj z koszuli.  
\- Całe życie czekałem na te słowa!  
\- Zamknij się. A ty, Ice... – Norwegia westchnął i podał szarowłosemu suchą koszulę Danii - Następnym razem nie rób głupot.  
Islandia uważnie przyglądał się płytce chodnikowej przed sobą i nic nie mówił. Lekki rumieniec zawstydzenia w takich sytuacjach nie był dla niego niczym nowym. I tak jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach pomyślał: „Znowu to samo. Nic tego nie zmieni.". W jasnej główce Islandii znowu zaczynały się kłębić ciemne, niewesołe myśli. Najmniejszy epizod, dla innych bez znaczenia, urastał do rangi symbolu i był potwierdzeniem Oczywistych Prawd Świata. Oczywiste Prawdy Świata najczęściej głosiły, że Islandia jest do niczego.  
Poczuł ciepłą, choć szorstką dłoń Australii na ramieniu:  
\- E, nie było tak źle. Trochę sobie połazi i będzie miał wprawę.  
\- Albo sobie coś zrobi.  
\- To sobie zrobi. I co?  
O.P.Ś. (Oczywiste Prawdy Świata), skłębione w jasnej główce Islandii zamrugały zdziwione. Na dnie małego i dziwnie gorącego serca pojawił się gość, który rzadko tam bywał. Nadzieja. 

Wrócili do centrum i tam się rozdzielili – goście poszli podziwiać widoki z Sydney Tower („- No i chyba nie powiesz mi, że stąd za opera wygląda jak ła… - Oh, po prostu się zamknij."), a gospodarz udał się do pobliskiego Queen Victoria Building zakupić prowiant na cały tydzień. W ogromnym centrum handlowym długo nie mogli się znaleźć – szczególnie, że Islandia chodził z głową zadartą do góry, oglądając witraże i bizantyjskie łuki sklepienia budowli i wpadał na przechodniów. Gdy wreszcie wyszli z QVB i znaleźli się na najbliższym parkingu, natychmiast zauważyli samochód Australii – oczywiście, samochody terenowe z kołami typu monster są dość charakterystyczne – ale to nie to najmocniej przykuło ich uwagę. Australia krzątał się, upychając do bagażnika i na dach auta furę jedzenia – to też nie był ten najważniejszy szczegół. Najważniejszym szczegółem były 2,5 litrowe puszki piwa Darwin Studdy, zbite w potężne zgrzewki, których ilość była jednak dość za duża jak na szczegół.  
\- E... po co tego tyle? - zagadał Dania.  
\- No wiesz, nie będziemy codziennie jeździć do miasta. Jak się mieszka na takim pustkowiu, trzeba robić zapasy na tydzień, dwa. – odpowiedział Australia. Norwegia odetchnął z ulgą:  
\- A ja się zastanawiałem, po co tyle piwa...  
\- No, jak to po co? Na dzisiaj wieczór.  
Norwegia i Dania spojrzeli po sobie, a Dania potem jeszcze raz spojrzał na Australię. Nor zauważył w spojrzeniu obu męski błysk porozumienia i nie bardzo mu się to spodobało.

\- A to dla ciebie. – Australia wręczył Islandii klatkę z kolorową kakadu. Widząc zaszokowany wyraz twarzy chłopaka, zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Przelatywała obok…  
\- One nie są pod ochroną? – uniósł brwi Norwegia. Australia uśmiechnął się jak dziecko, które zupełnie z premedytacją stłukło szybę:  
\- Może są, może nie są…  
Norwegia przez chwilę miał minę właściciela zbitej szyby, ale kątem oka zobaczył Islandię wpatrującego się w papużkę z niemym zachwytem – natychmiast złagodniał i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.  
Słońce już zachodziło, zelżał upał. Architekturę miasta – i te stuletnie kamieniczki, poskręcane i poorane bzdurami jak wesołe staruszki, i te smukłe jak młodzi żołnierze drapacze chmur – otuliły pomarańcze i fiolety. Sydney zmrużyło oczy – już za chwilę rozbłyśnie kolorowymi światłami nocnego życia – ale teraz zatrzymuje się w codziennym biegu i oddycha lekko. Chwilowo jest spokojne – nie na długo. Bezruch przywołuje wspomnienia, a te są czasem bolesne. Australia nie przerywał swojej krzątaniny przy pakowaniu. Goście zajęli się podziwianiem zachodu słońca. Byli już zmęczeni natłokiem wrażeń, ale musieliby skłamać, by powiedzieć, że nie podobało im się tutaj.  
Brunet przerwał jednak sielankowy nastrój, wskazując na papugę i zwracając się na odchodne do pochylonego z największą czułością nad klatką Islandii:  
\- Jak ją utuczymy, to będzie rosołek, że palce lizać.

 

Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi...

\- -  
Dopiski kulturowe i insze:

* Bonza - wspaniałe, zarąbiste (Australijski slang).

* Wielki Dym – określenie Aborygenów na miasto.

* Lucky Land – jak to ładnie podał pewien słownik slangu: „Australia, nigdzie indziej". 

* Trasa wycieczki po Sydney – spisywana z planem miasta w ręku, więc mam nadzieję, że nigdzie się nie pomyliłam, nawet jeśli bohaterowie trochę błądzą po mieście. W tym fanfiku dom Australii znajduje się na trasie między Canberrą (stolicą państwa) a Sydney, więc nasi milusińscy wjeżdżają do miasta przez dzielnicę Paddington. 

* Owocożerne, szarogłowe latające lisy – rodzaj nietoperzy. 

* Danio, jesteś idiotą! – Pokrętna parafraza cytatu z „Hamleta".

* ANZAC – Australijskie i nowozelandzkie oddziały biorące udział w bitwie pod Gallipoli (1915 rok), gdzie zginęło 8 tysięcy australijskich żołnierzy, walczących po stronie Wielkiej Brytanii przeciwko Turcji. 

* Oxford Street – ważniejsza promenada Sydney, coś jak warszawski Nowy Świat. 

* Parada Gejowska - Sydney Gay and Lesbian Mardi Gras – parada odbywająca się na początku lutego, dająca początek całej masie festiwali kultury queer. Sydney jest obecnie największym skupiskiem kultury queer na świecie. Bohaterowie fiku przyjechali do Australii na wakacje, czyli w środek australijskiego lata – na początku stycznia. 

* Quandongrowbumba – wbrew strasznej nazwie, kaczka gotowana w sosie brzoskwiniowym i brandy. Typowy przykład bush tucker – „strawy z buszu", która robi teraz w Australii furorę. 

* Babeczka palvov – mająca nazwę od rosyjskiej baletnicy, Anny Pawłowej. Jak legenda miejska głosi, gdy ta była na australijskim tournee, kucharze zmobilizowali się by stworzyć dla niej lekki, słodki deser. Australia wspomina o „głupich Kiwiszczach" i ma tu na myśli Nowozelandczyków, określanych czasem nieco pogardliwie per „Kiwi". Jak mi się zdaję (choć sprawę jeszcze badam), stosunki australijsko-nowozelandzkie przypominają nieco warszawsko-krakowskie, tzn. może bez nienawiści, ale z pewną (obustronną) złośliwością, czego wyrazem są liczne dowcipy na ten temat. 

* Awantura o Gmach Opery – W konkursie na projekt budowli rzeczywiście zwyciężył Duńczyk Jørn Utzon – i trudno powiedzieć, kto kogo oszukał. Budowa miała trwać pięć lat, a przedłużyła się do czternastu, koszta przekroczyły pietnastokrotnie planowany budżet. Utzon podobno wyłudzał dodatkowe pieniądze od rządu australijskiego, a rząd australijski pozmieniał mu plany – i ot, niekończący się spór gotowy. 

* Piwo – W rankingu światowym Australia zazwyczaj ląduje na trzecim miejscu ilości spożycia piwa na mieszkańca – przebijają ją tylko Niemcy i Irlandia lub Czechy, oczywiście.

* Rosół z papugi – autentyk.


	4. Rozdział IV: Highway to hell

\- Pofffiem czi czoś zupełnie szszszcierze…- powiedział Dania, a ilość spożytego przez niego alkoholu wskazywała, że wszelkie jego intencje są krystalicznie czyste – od środka zdezynfekowane. – Tfffój kraj jeszt badzo, ale to badzo dżywny.  
\- Każdy kraj jest… dziwny… – powiedział Australia, który w odróżnieniu od przyjacielsko-polubownego nastroju Danka, po pięciu litrach piwa popadał w antropologiczny relatywizm kulturowy i nostalgiczną filozoficzną zadumę, przerywaną dyskretnym pobekiwaniem.  
\- Nie fff kaszdym kraju zdarzają sze wfffanny fffciśniętę fff pnie baobabówfff…  
\- Oh, wanna w baobabie to taka…moja…ekstrawagancja…

Wannę w baobabie przyjezdni zauważyli dużo później, niż można byłoby przypuszczać. Być może wcale by je nie zauważyli – w domu Australii stało dużo dziwnych gratów i staromodna wanna z ozdobnymi nóżkami, nawet zamocowana w potężnym pniu baobabu metr nad ziemią (prowadziła do niej filuterna drabinka), nie wyróżniała się zanadto. W tym jednak rzecz, że właściciel domu jak najbardziej z wanny korzystał i niekoniecznie przeszkadzała mu jej lokalizacja pośrodku salonu. Podstawy dobrego wychowania i higieny osobistej, które w głowę swojego przyszywanego kuzyna wbijał Anglia zaowocowały tym, że po całodniowej wycieczce po Sydney Australia postanowił się odświeżyć. Opór, jaki napotykały wszelkie angielskie nauki zaowocował tym, że nie uprzedził o tym swoich gości.  
Norwegia miał przeczucie, że przenikliwy, wysoki wrzask, który wydał z siebie w wyniku zaistniałej sytuacji, długo nie będzie mu zapomniany. 

Wyżej wspomniany Norwegia siedział przy wyżej wspomnianej (i jak zostało napisane, nieco wyżej zawieszonej) wannie, popadając w nastrój wspominkowo-milczący, niezbyt odmienny od stanu wyjściowego. O spożyciu świadczyły zaledwie nieco jaskrawe wypieki, bardzo ładne zresztą. Islandia (dwa piwa) siedział odrobinę dalej, w siadzie skrzyżnym, opierając czoło o podłogę i bardzo usilnie czegoś poszukując – choć prawdopodobnie poszukiwana rzecz nie znajdowała się wcale na podłodze i tym samym Islandia zabłądził nieco na drodze życia pozostając bez ruchu od jakiejś godziny.  
Norwegia z typową dla siebie zimną krwią i silnym poczuciem odpowiedzialności za ład świata pilnował, by w odpowiednim momencie podsunąć Islandii jakieś wiadro i ewentualnie odwieść go od zamiaru narzygania do wanny. Puszczając mimo uszu wesoło-przyjacielsko-dumająco-bylejaką paplaninę dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn, Norwegia milcząco wspomniał. Głównie inne pijackie wieczory, które z inicjatywy Danka łączyły nieraz państwa skandynawskie. 

Dania wiedział, że dawno temu, za czasów unii kalmarskiej, coś nie wyszło. I to bardzo. Narzucona wspólnota nie zdała egzaminu, a tylko pogłębiła wzajemną niechęć, zrodziła nowe waśnie, zraniła ich wszystkich. Bo, wbrew pozorom, takie zimne państwa bardzo łatwo zranić. Bo, choć różnili się bardziej, niż można było sądzić, chyba wszyscy czuli dziwną, ledwo uchwytną w opisie wieź – niewytłumaczalny szum serca, gdy zrywał się północny wiatr, uderzenie gorąca w skroniach, kiedy wzburzało się morze, bezdech przy odczytywaniu dawnych sag, smutek i spokój opadających płatków śniegu. Wśród zimnych, ciągnących się po horyzont skał swoich krain przez wieki nauczyli się doskonale tęsknić. Ale nauczyli się także, że taka tęsknota pomaga w umieraniu, nie w życiu. Zamknęli więc ją w sobie bardzo, bardzo głęboko i postanowili nigdy nie otwierać – co raz udawało się bardziej, raz mniej. Nie wiedzieli bowiem – wszak to z innej mitologii – że na samym dnie dna żyje najpotężniejszy ze skrzydlatych demonów – nadzieja.  
Dania być może czuł się winny zaistniałej sytuacji, choć być może biorąc na ramiona ciężar jej naprawienia chciał nie tyle odpokutować, co udowodnić sobie i innym swoją wartość, siłę tworzenia zaklętą we własne, niezgrabne, przywykłe do niszczenia dłonie. W jego – na szczęście teraz spokojniejszym – uporze połączenia Skandynawów było coś z pychy niespełnionego, charyzmatycznego wodza, księcia Elsynoru wśród grobów i słów, słów, słów. I było w tym uporze coś z dziecięcego pragnienia szczęśliwego zakończenia bajki, ujrzenia piękna tam, gdzie go nie było, roztopienia lodowych serc, znalezienia miłości pokonującej przepaść niezrozumienia. W uporze Danii, to trzeba przyznać, było coś pięknego i czystego – i to drugie to była czysta głupota.

Karkołomne Danuszkowe próby udawały się trochę bardziej, gdy w pobliżu odbywał się dobry metalowy koncert, a w pobliżu miejsca koncertu dało się zlokalizować całodobowy sklep monopolowy, pozwalający na kontynuowanie spotkania i omawianie wrażeń pokoncertowych przy szklaneczce/puszeczce/ buteleczce/kanisterku czegoś wyskokowego. Na takich wspólnych spotkaniach każdy miał już przydzieloną rolę: było wiadomo, że podchmielony Dania żartując (mimo, że w przyjaznym tonie) w końcu zdenerwuje Szwecję i zaczną płomienną dyskusję o pojęciu ironii u Kierkegaarda, która skończy się bitwą na śnieżki (w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu). Norwegia zazwyczaj spokojnie przypatrywał się obu mężczyznom, popijając jedenaste piwo i cicho kibicując, by wreszcie zaczęli się okładać zdjętymi z siebie koszulami – tylko czasem uciszał ich celnym argumentem. Lub celnym ciosem krzesłem przez łeb. Islandia, czy to na trzeźwo, czy na rauszu, trzymał się na uboczu i przebywał w swoim własnym świecie, chyba, że rozmowa dotyczyła szeroko pojętej sztuki – wtedy koniecznie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale (również niezależnie od ilości lub braku procentów w organizmie) nie bardzo było wiadomo, o co mu chodzi. Finlandia uśmiechał się, dolewał do szklanek, puszczał muzykę i zaśmiewał się do rozpuku oglądając „Happy Tree Friends" w MTV.

I mimo, że kłótnie bywały poważne i rano trzeba było zamawiać z Ikei nowy komplet krzeseł, to jednak Norwegia w głębi duszy zgadzam się z tym, co powiedział mu kiedyś Tino:  
\- Uwielbiam nasze wspólne wypady.  
Finek stał w ciasnym przedpokoju swojego mieszkania, opierając się o ścianę i czekając na odprowadzenie do drzwi ostatniego gościa. Szwed wspaniałomyślnie postanowił odprowadzić Danię, ale znając życie, Norwegia będzie musiał ich wyciągać z pierwszej zaspy pod blokiem. Na razie porządnie sznurował swoje glany, starając się nie zgubić żadnej z trzydziestu dziurek, więc w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, co Fin ma na myśli - czy to, jak ostatnio Dania wszedł do sklepu tuż po koncercie i zapomniał zmyć czarną szminkę, czy to, jak Islandia na środku ulicy zaśpiewał arię z „Zemsty nietoperza"…bo chyba raczej nie to, jak Tino odkrył po jednym z festiwali, że zamiast swoje bielizny z Nightwishem ma na sobie bokserki z Within Temptation…  
Nor spojrzał na chłopaka pytająco - ten uniósł kąciki ust.  
\- Kłócimy się często i nie potrafimy się zrozumieć, ale…ale fajnie pobyć razem.  
Gdy Norwegia wychodził, odwrócił się na moment, by zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Spojrzał na kolegę i wtedy po raz pierwszy zauważył, że Tino wygląda na zmęczonego. Na tle śnieżnobiałych ścian swojego mieszkania wyglądał niepokojąco drobnie. Kulił się zawsze, gdy miał zostać sam – ten nawyk został mu jeszcze z czasów wojny.  
Zamykając drzwi, Nor obiecał sobie w duchu, że kiedyś zadzwoni do Finlandii. Ale potem całkiem o tym zapomniał. 

\- Dżitara! ŻNALAŻŁEM DŻITARĘ WFFF FFFANNIE!  
\- Nie drzyj się tak, Danek, bo zaraz przespaceruję się do twojej wanny. – syknął Norwegia.  
\- Ale to jeszcz najprafffdziwża dżitara…elektryszna dżitara!…  
\- He, he, tak, to moja… grało się za czasów małych bandów…  
Dania chwycił gitarę cudownie znalezioną w wannie (nawiasem mówiąc, po prostu stała za wanną – pod baobabową „ścianą" okalającą ten jakże uroczy produkt hydrauliczno-sanitarny. A czemu tam stała? Cóż, była to pewnie kolejna australijska ekstrawagancja), Niewiele myśląc (a za pewne wcale), bojowy Skandynaw wyskoczył z wanny, zadziwiająco zgrabnie jak na poziom promili we krwi. Norwegia uniósł nieco wzrok – jakkolwiek nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, podziwiał sprawność fizyczność Danii. Lubił patrzeć na niego, szczególnie gdy ten walczył czy ćwiczył. Norwegia w ogóle lubił obserwować – na chłodno, z dystansem. Weszło mu to w krew – mimo, że czasem złościł się na swoją bierność.  
Dania wyskoczył z wanny, wyprostował się wolno, odrzucił włosy w tył i zagrał… czy raczej nie zagrał, tylko szarpnął struny, a brak dźwięku ostrego, czystego riffu skomentował żałościwie:  
\- Eeee!…  
Nor westchnął, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. Potem jeszcze pociągnął spory łyk piwa. Australia powoli wygramolił się z wanny i ruszył na pomoc Danii - wspólnie wybrali w wędrówkę po ścianach w poszukiwaniu gniazdka elektrycznego. Islandia mruknął niewyraźnie kilka razy, nie podnosząc głowy z podłogi. Przez jakieś dziesięć minut panowała względna cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosami cichego chłeptania (maskonur Islandii znalazł jego piwo przelane do kubeczka).  
Ciszę przerwał łomot gitary elektrycznej, co zasygnalizowało udane polowanie na prąd, i zaśpiew Danka, co nie sygnalizowało niczego dobrego:  
\- Ets krejzy bat iż tru – aj onli łona bi łif juuuuuuu! Chodż, Norciu, żoba, jaka czaderska dżitara! Choodż, choooodż, zaśpiewam czi czosz!  
\- Czego ty chcesz, łomie niedomyty…- mruknął do siebie Norwegia, ale wstał powoli. Rzucił jeszcze okiem na Islandię – ten dalej trwał bez ruchu. Nor zastanowił się chwilę, czy nie powinien przystawić Islandii lusterka pod nos i sprawdzić, czy dalej oddycha, ale kolejne ponaglania Danka odciągnęły go od tej myśli.  
Zresztą Islandia po chwili się wyprostował i potoczył wzrokiem po pustym pokoju. W głowie jeszcze trochę mu szumiało, ale w czasie swojej egzystencjalnej zadumy zdążył nieco wytrzeźwieć. Popatrzył w stronę uchylonych drzwi, przez które sączyło się światło. Pozostali mężczyźni pochyleni nad gitarą rozmawiali o czymś – Dania zaśmiał się głośno, gdy Norwegia rzucił jakąś uwagę. Białowłosy uśmiechnął się w duchu. Poczuł w sercu przyjemne, znajome ciepło, takie, które przychodzi czasem, gdy możesz przebywać z bliskimi ci osobami – i uświadamiasz sobie, że wszystkie kłopoty i przykrości, które cię spotykają, są w tej chwili nieważne. 

Ale nagle poczuł też smutek – cichy, zakradający się bezszelestnie, oplatający serce drobnymi gałązkami. Smutek oddalenia. Był inny i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Inny, dziwaczny, zagubiony, zaplątany w tysiące własnych myśli, w odczucia, których sam nie rozumiał i których nie potrafił wyrazić. Przyjaciele – jeśli tak mógł ich nazwać – byli blisko. Ale jeszcze pozostawała jakaś bariera, bariera, którą sam ustanowił, tafla szkła lub lodu, którą się dla bezpieczeństwa otaczał. Tarcza była wytrzymała. Sam Islandia – nie. 

Wstał, by rozprostować nogi, ale widocznie zrobił to za szybko – zachwiał się trochę i oparł rękami o ścianę.  
\- Stało się coś? – zapytał wyjątkowo łagodnym, spokojnym tonem Australia, zaglądając do pokoju. Islandia zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, co jednak nie było dobrym pomysłem – zakręciło mu się w tejże jasnej głowie jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Wyjdziemy na świeże powietrze. – mężczyzna ujął go za ramię i razem udali się na zewnątrz. 

Australijskie noce potrafią być bardzo zimne – na szczęście ta była raczej rześka. Islandia odruchowo zadarł głowę do góry. Tak, na granatowym niebie znów lśniły roje gwiazd. Piękny, zimnych, dalekich. Nie, nie może teraz o tym myśleć. Po co myśleć o smutku?  
\- Piękne, prawda? – przerwał jego mocno zapętlone rozmyślania Australia.  
Islandia przytaknął. Mężczyzna zadarł wysoko głowę. 

\- Pomyśl… - zaczął powoli - …jakie to wszystko wspaniałe. Jestem strasznie dumny z mojej krainy, wiesz? Tu wszystko…tu wszystko ma inny wymiar, inny czas. Żyjemy razem z ta niezwykła przyrodą, z tyloma zwierzętami, których nie zobaczysz nigdy indziej, wśród pięknych krajobrazów!... i…- Australia mówił teraz szybciej, jakby gorączkowo dobierając argumenty. – i…mój kraj jest mieszanką różnych kultur… żyjemy tu liberalnie, w zgodzie!... cenimy spokój, dobrą zabawę… i… wiesz, wcale nie było łatwo…na początku… ale…no, rozumiesz, poradziliśmy sobie, ja i moi ludzie… Udało nam się i już nie myślimy o tym, co było. Wszystko jest w porządku, no nie? Radzimy sobie, sam przyznaj. I wszystko gra. Tak ma być. I będzie jeszcze lepiej! Przecież liczy się to, co teraz… i …

Australia zamilkł. Zerwał się chłodny wiatr. 

Islandia chwilę milczał. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu – znowu zakręciło mu się w głowie. Odwrócił się bruneta, i nie zważając na to, czy ten go w ogóle słyszy przez szum wiatru, cicho zapytał:  
\- Dlaczego kłamiesz?

 

Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi...

\- -  
Dopiski kulturowe i insze:

* Hightway to hell – piosenka AC/DC, najpopularniejszego australijskiego rockowego zespołu. Nie przepadam za nimi, ale „Highway…" i „Born to be Wild" da się słuchać. 

* wanna w baobabie – uroczy i jak najbardziej autentyczny przykład australijskiej fantazji. Wanna taka znajduje się na farmie Ellenbrae. 

* picie – wątek pojawia się w fiku ze względu na „pijacką sławę" Australijczyków i Skandynawów, ale pozwala też przesunąć narracje na różne wspominki. Większość anegdot jest z życia wzięta, choć moi koledzy nie okładają się swoimi koszulami… krzeseł też nie tracę, bo u mnie są metalowe. 

* unia kalmarska – (1397 – 1523) unia między Danią, Norwegią i Szwecją, zawarta z inicjatywy duńskiej królowej Małgorzaty I (bardzo ciekawa i postępowa na swoje czasy postać). Unia, delikatnie mówiąc, okazała się klapą, do czego przyczynił się nikt inny, jak nasz rodak, Eryk Pomorski, niestety koronowany na króla Danii. Najpotężniejsza europejska unia tego czasu spieprzyła się przez Polaka – ma się ten wkład w historię.

* skandynawizm – XIX-wieczny oddolny ruch kulturalny i polityczny, propagujący współpracę państw skandynawskich. To właśnie uprawia Dania, próbując zjednoczyć Skandynawów. 

* małe bandy – małe zespoły, zakładane okazjonalnie w ramach artystycznych eksperymentów pierwszej fali muzyki punk rockowej w Australii w latach 70-tych. 

* bokserski z Nigthwishem i Within Temptation – hm… nie mogłam sobie darować. Fiński i holenderski gothic/symphonic metal. 

 

6 IX 2010 – 12 XI 2010


End file.
